The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘CA 33’. ‘CA 33’ is a new cultivar of shrub rose grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Morden, Manitoba, Canada with an objective to create a new cultivar of yellow flowering rose that is long blooming with greater hardiness and greater disease resistance.
The new variety of shrub rose, ‘CA 33’, was selected by the Inventors from amongst seedlings derived from a cross made in March 1996 between the female parent, ‘Morden Sunrise’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,969) and the male parent, ‘Ausgold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,688). ‘CA 33’ was selected as a single unique plant in September 1997.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by one of the Inventors by softwood cuttings in Morden, Manitoba, Canada in September 1997. Asexual propagation determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.